A Forbidden Love
by BigCassie27
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy finds a 17 year old boy and Steve Burnside while hiding out in an  abandoned coffee shop. They set out to find more people. Will they succeed? What will become of their loneliness?
1. Chapter 1

**The Meeting.**

6 years after the outbreak of the T-Virus that ravaged Raccoon City with a vengeance and Leon S. Kennedy was still alive. But how, he wondered. He had been in more life threatening situations than one person should ever have to be in. And yet somehow he always came out of them alive. He pondered for a moment. He thought it could be in part because of his training before he became a government agent, but what about before the training?

Suddenly he heard a sound outside of the abandoned old coffee shop where he currently resided. He grabbed his gun off of the bar and slowly walked over to the heavily boarded window. He peered through one of the slits on the boards and at first he saw nothing then he noticed a small gathering of crows and what appeared to be a boy, dead or unconscious. He didn't know. He didn't see anything other than the boy and the crows so he decided to go outside to check it out.

He walked over to the door that had several locks. He fiddled with the locks for a minute then slowly opened the door. Everything appeared to be quiet, almost too quiet, like death. He expected the worst. He walked over to the boy scaring off the crows as he did so. The boy was covered so heavily in blood it was hard to tell if it was the boy's blood or someone—or something—else's blood. He leaned down to listen for a heartbeat or breathing, any sign of life in the boy. He heard faint heartbeat. The boy was alive. Not one of _them_. He gently picked up the boy and quickly carried him back the old coffee house.

He laid the boy down on one of the booth seats. Leon proceeded to give the boy CPR when he suddenly twitched. Leon watched him for a minute. He didn't move again. So Leon again leaned down to give the boy CPR. This time he succeeded. The boy coughed and wheezed while Leon quickly got him a small glass of water. The boy chugged the water ravenously.

"Whoa! Slow down there kid. You don't want to choke again." Leon exclaimed.

The boy gasped for air. "Sorry. Who are you and where am I?" The boy asked.

"The names Leon, I found you unconscious outside lying in the street, had I not been there you would have surely been a crow's feast. I can assure you your safe here in this old coffee house, I've been hiding here for 5 weeks now." replied Leon.

"Oh, thanks. I lost my family last week to _them_. I've been wandering the streets ever since. Say you got anything to eat around here?" asked the boy.

Leon pulled out a rather hard Danish out of a box that was stashed behind the counter. "So kid you got a name?"

"My name is Aaron."

"How old are you?" Leon asked. Aaron looked to be about 16 or 17, but he needed to be sure.

"I'm 17, my birthday is next month, not that there is really anyone left to care, at least not anyone I used to know." He said with a noticeable sadness in his voice.

"Well you'd be best to just hang out here with me, it would be safer. I'm a trained government agent so I will protect you." Leon said with a smile.

"Thanks again, for everything."

"Anytime"

Suddenly they both heard a gunshot not far off. Then another. They listened for a while. They didn't hear another shot fired. Still, Leon got up to look out the window. He didn't see anything so he went to go make a cup of coffee. He was startled by someone trying to open the door.

"Is anyone in there!" A muffled but terrified voice called out. "Please help me they are coming. Leon rushed to the door and opened it as quick as he could. A man busted in. He clearly was not one of them which was relief. He was tall and slender for a man. He had dark, shaggy hair and a goatee. His clothes where tattered, torn and very dirty. It looked like he'd been through a lot recently judging by the fresh blood on his white shirt.

"Is that your blood? Leon asked.

"What? Oh no." The man said looking down at his shirt, "Its my friends blood. He died in my arms right before becoming one of them. I just had to shoot my best friend of 11 years. Not something I want to repeat in my lifetime" Said the man.

"I'm sorry. I'm Leon, and this is Aaron." He said pointing in the boy's direction. "I just found him not too long ago as well. I have been hiding in this coffee shop for 5 weeks, your welcome to stay with us there are two bedrooms upstairs that I have secured."

"I'm Luis. It'd be great to stay in a real bed, I've been on the run for almost 3 weeks and I've been sleeping in dumpsters and any abandoned building that I've come across." He said, still trying to catch his breath.

Leon noticed Aaron looking around the shop. It wasn't much. It was fairly small, kind of cozy in fact, or at least he thought so. It was pretty grungy from not being properly cleaned in some time. There were flies buzzing about trying to find a nice trash can to settle into. Upstairs were the two bedrooms he had mentioned. The beds were small, but the sheets were clean. This may have been a bed and breakfast at one point. There was a picture frame on the night stand in the smaller bedroom. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a mother and more than likely her son. The mother was probably the owner of this B&B. She was very pretty, and looked like a stereotypical mom, there was kindness and love in her features. The boy in the picture looked like he was 6, 7 at the oldest. It made him sad to think that they had more than likely been infected too.

Night fall was coming fast and it had been a long day. He went downstairs and suggested that they turn in for the night. He wanted to find a way to get out of here. Supplies were running scarcely low around here and now there were three people instead of just one. Also he was tired of just sitting around waiting. Waiting for what? A cure? Since Umbrella corp. crashed no one knew if there was or ever would be a cure to all of this, especially since Project Alice and gained power that was out of this world and went into hiding and has been no where to be found for nearly 3 years. He suspected that she may be the only way to end all of this, but he couldn't know for sure until he found her. Maybe one day he would find her, he just wanted all of this to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Night Falls.**

The three guys go upstairs to try and catch some sleep. They knew it would be hard, but there's no harm in trying. Leon and Steve decide to give the kid his own room (which was the smaller room and the more secure room), Luckily there was a door between the two rooms and locks on the main doors to the rooms, so they would be well secured in the rooms. Hopefully that would put their minds at ease for a little bit as to assure a good night sleep.

Leon liked to sleep without a shirt on, so, in one swift movement, he stripped off his shirt and disposed of it in the corner in the pile with his guns, knifes and other weapons. He had left one of his guns in the kid's room, just to be on the safe side. You never know what these things are capable of.

Steve looked over Leon quite intensely. He had dirty blonde hair, medium length for a guy. He had a strong body, he had muscle without over doing it. Steve didn't understand why he was thinking about Leon's body and the way he looked. He knew he'd never quite been sure of his _preference_, but this was definitely not the time to be thinking about this.  
Leon glanced over and noticed Steve staring at him, in a way he felt flattered, he had always been a ladies man, but he didn't think he was quite a good with the men. Steve was not a bad looking man. Leon watched and Steve took off his torn clothes to change into fresh clothes that had been left in the room. By a former guest? Who knows?

Steve had almost no hair on his body. Steve had quite the curves for a man too. Leon started to feel pressure in his pants. Luckily Steve was turned around; Leon quickly disguised the growing feeling. They needed to stick together; he didn't need to scare off any survivors he found.

They had to share a bed, it was big enough for two people, but very cozy. It was a little awkward because they didn't know each other at all, the only thing they had in common so far is that they both survived the infection. They were both lying on their backs, but their arms and legs were touching due to the small bed space. This feeling when flesh met flesh sent a small shiver up Steve's spine. He hoped Leon hadn't noticed the slight twitch from the shiver. Steve had to turn to the left, away from Leon because he too felt the same sensation in his groin.

Little did Steve know, Leon had noticed the shiver, and the reason Steve had to turn on his side. This just made Leon more excited. He really didn't care anymore, he couldn't take it. Leon moved his hand to Steve's thigh and caressed it for a bit. Steve slightly startled by this touch warmed up to it rather quickly. His breathing grew a little quicker. Leon turned toward Steve and moved his hand up and down Steve's chest. Oh, how good it felt to have intimate skin contact. Leon paid close attention to his nipples, which by now were hard and even more sensitive.

Steve loved every minute of this. It was building him up more and more. The sensation was wonderful. Steve let out a low growl. This encouraged Leon even more. Leon moved lower until his hand was on Steve's groin. Leon started to caress it through the fabric, feeling it get harder and harder. Steve quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers and tossed them aside. Leon wrapped his hand around him and started to stroke, up and down, up and down. Each time Steve letting out another growl. Leon tossed back the sheets and leaned over Steve and took him into his mouth, every savory inch of him. Taking time to make sure he tasted all of him. Licking up, down and around the base. Steve groaned in ecstasy he couldn't control his body from shaking and convulsing as he hit his peak. Steve's breathing started to steady as Leon lean in and touched his lips to Steve's. It was a deep passionate kiss, unlike one Steve had ever felt before.

Suddenly they head a knock on the door that led to the kid's room. Leon got up to open the door.

"I can't sleep, I keep tossing and turning from the nightmares of this past week, and I'll occasionally hear a sound outside the window, probably just a bird, but it still freaks me out." Aaron said.

"Well there's no room left on the bed, there's barely enough for me and Steve, but your welcome to grab some blankets and pillows and sleep on the floor. It will probably be better if we all stayed in one room anyways." replied Leon

Secretly Steve didn't want Aaron to stay in here; he wanted to continue with Leon. That was one of the best times he'd had in over 6 years since the initial breakout of the T-Virus, everything has been hell since then, always running, killing people he once knew because they had been infected, and then yesterday killing his best friend. Steve realized he was still naked so he pulled the covers up a little more to try and hide the fact the he was, and he rolled to the side, still watching what was going on in the room.

Aaron had grabbed the pillows from his bed and a couple more from the closet where they kept extras and he had grabbed a couple blankets too. He started laying down the blankets, he laid down two and kept the other one to cover with since it was spring time it wasn't all that cold anyways. Aaron laid down and fell asleep almost instanly. Poor kid must have been tired from this hectic week.

Leon got back into be with Steve and whispered in his ear "We should get some sleep too" as he wrapped his arm around Steve's waist. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces and hope in their hearts. Hope that one day they may be able to casually walk down the street with out running or hiding or shooting anyone.


End file.
